


Untitled Pam/Tara poem

by thecookiedimension



Series: Fandom Inspired Poetry [6]
Category: True Blood
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 00:05:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3874999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecookiedimension/pseuds/thecookiedimension
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after 6x10</p><p>I ship Pam/Tara and Pam/Eric, but these 2 ships could have been written differently, and better. I don't care who becomes endgame and I'm satisfied with what the finale chose. I'm not satisfied with the writing for these ships tho.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Pam/Tara poem

i need to leave you to make sure he's okay  
that, i know for sure

i am truly loyal to him,  
everybody knows  
that i can't live without him  
and he  
knows that

you don't agree, i know  
you are angry, i know

you don't deserve my disregard,  
maybe i know that  
it's irresponsible, it's reckless  
maybe i know that

i am all for self-preservation  
that, i know for sure


End file.
